The Tellace
by Maddox1000
Summary: Commander Larson Is chosen to use a new prototype ACU. But when he goes rogue, his transport is shot down. Fortunately, he manages to get back in the game, and decides to make his own faction-the Tellace.
1. Underwater

It didn't help to know that he was underwater.

**Chapter 1-=-Pilot**

A few days earlier, life had been good. Commander Larson was chosen for this special new mission-commandeering a new prototype ACU, fresh from the labs. In his mind, he had _earned_ this. He was one of the best commanders from the UEF faction, and he had wanted to prove it. So, he signed up for the new ACU. Apparently, it was highly dangerous, and pretty unsafe.

The lab boys had somehow managed to get technology from all three factions, and had put it all together into one big ACU. But that didn't stop Larson-he was the best of the best, and he knew it. The problem was, others didn't. So he decided to make them believe him, whether they liked him or not.

It wasn't hard for him to be chosen-he was the only one who dared to sign up. But when he got in that ACU, man,did it feel good. The ACU was able to build anything from all three factions-UEF, Illuminate, and Cybran. It wasn't really all that hard to get it to work-it was the normal ACU controls. But what disturbed UEF headquarters the most was that Commander Larson seemed to be taking up a lot more missions-and winning by simply overpowering the enemy. But that was when the UEF did a bad, _very _bad, deed. They attacked an innocent Illuminate Colony.

Larson immediately realized that the UEF was not his kind of faction. The problem was, neither was the Illuminate or Cybran faction. This wasn't good. This meant that Commander Larson was on his own. So when he was ordered to eliminate another Illuminate colony, he refused The UEF attempted to recall his ACU, but he immediately tried to get away.

That's when the trouble started. He built the transport with the most defenses (UEF Star Lifter) and tried to get away. The problem was, he was being tracked down by wasps. He was eventually shot down over the planet Ovonel lll, and was sent to the bottom of the ocean. With him gone, his assignment was given to Commander Maddox. Meanwhile, Commander Larson was resting at the bottom of the ocean, with his air reserves running out.


	2. The Tellace

This attack was going to be big.

**Chapter 2 -=- The Tellace**

When he came to, he naturally assumed that it had been a bad dream. For about two seconds.

That was when the Water Pressure Alert started blaring. And blaring. And _blaring._ It was silenced in a heartbeat. But…wait a second. If the Water Pressure Alert was going off then that had to mean that it wasn't…a…dream!

He initiated the Jump jets, and evacuated the Star Lifter. Any units that were able to float (mainly engineers and most Illuminate units) also got out. The ones that couldn't get out on their own were left to die.

When he reached land, he looked around. This piece of land was not inhabited. It wasn't even on any sort of map!

It was perfect.

He started a base, and immediately noticed something…off…about his units. They seemed to be conversing with each other, which was odd, considering the fact that robotic units were not sentient. But these ones seemed like they were.

He walked over to them (in his ACU, of course) and leaned over them. They looked up at him. "Yes, sir?" the UEF engineer asked. This surprised him, but he kept his cool. "Uh…get some mass extractors online, stat. You-" he pointed at the Illuminate engineer. "Get a few factories making units." "How many?" "Thirty Yenzoos for now." "On it, sir." This did not seem to bother the Engineer. "And you-"He gestured to the Cybran Engineer. "Put up some shield generators. Cybrans seem to love those." "Yes, sir!"

Soon, the base was up and running. And it was huge. It went on for miles! Of course, Larson was very pleased with this. This is the part where he gets an idea. "Contact any and all settlements that are innocent." The Engineer he spoke to did as he was told. Soon, they had gotten 72 jobs protecting cities. He gathered up some Engineers, and sent them off to the cities. He explained to them that they would now be on their own-they would not see him or each other ever again. They took the jobs, and were sent off. Now that that was over with, it was time to get down to business. It was time for the Tellace to become known, and the UEF would know this very well.

**Hey guys! Ok, so, I've been thinking, and I've decided to put in some OC's. Please, send in your OC's through either the comments or in a Private Message. Please answer these questions:**

**OC Name**

**Input (Engineer, Fatboy Experimental, Yenzoo tank, etc.)**

**Fate (Optional)**

**Side (Traitor, Tellace, etc.)**

**Thanks! (OC's will be accepted until chapter 7)**


	3. Attack

p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The core seemed to be damaged.../p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongChapter 3 -=- Attack/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Sir, we may have a problem."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The Colonel groaned. Hundreds-hundreds!-of units and commanders at his beck and call, and they had a emproblem?/em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What…?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Someone's trying to get in, half our units have been destroyed."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""What faction?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Every faction." This caused the Colonel to groan and face palm. "Are you high on something?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, sir, every unit from all three factions are attacking at once."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Are they attacking each other?"/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""No, sir, they're working together on this one."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""I see. Show me some footage. Live, if you please."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Yes, sir."/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Not a second later some security footage popped up onscreen. It depicted a Universal Colossus backed up by a Mega Fortress attacking a King Kriptor, a few of the Mega Fortress's guns fending off some Wasps and Eagle Eyes. The Colonel could already tell who was going to win, especially when the King Kriptor emitted a few small fireballs before falling forward./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The Colonel switched camera feeds. The new video feed showed an entire army of Titans conversing on a line of defense towers. He could see the Mega Fortress flying in the background, and saw it let out some wasps. Great./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"One more video feed./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The last one granted the Colonel vision of a heavy battle between a Cybrannosaurus Rex and a Fatboy ll. But…there was something in the background. The Colonel switched video feeds, and aimed the camera upwards. He realized his mistake, and aimed the camera level again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"It was on a transport. But, that would mean they had to take a camera up with them, with the intention of having them see…/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"Something marched into view, and it was rather difficult to tell what it was. It looked like some kind of massive ACU, just all of the normal ACU components combined. It had two massive Illuminate swords on both arms that it retracted quickly, and an anti-air gun perched on one shoulder and shoulder artillery on the other. The two shoulder guns were rather unique-the shoulder anti-air was made up of three components, one from each faction. The shoulder artillery consisted of a UEF shoulder artillery only. There was a rotating gun of some sort between the oddly shaped Jump Jets, presumably the Tactical Missile Launcher, and the hands were…well…hands. With five fingers and everything. The head itself was shaped like a UEF head, the visual processor shaped like a wide V. The whole thing was about as big as a Universal Colossus, in total./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The main thing that unsettled the Colonel was the fact that it wasn't moving in a robotic motion, one arm locked in an L position and the other at its side. No, it was instead moving in fluid, human-like motions, walking around with its arms swinging and flexing its fingers and such./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"This clearly wasn't a normal ACU./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"The Colonel quickly set to work, ordering some units after the ACU's ship, others after the enemy units. A few had reached the main reactor, but were dispatched quickly, as the reactor had a powerful shield protecting it from harm. That is to say, until the remaining two substations (the other two had already been destroyed) blew up. The second the main shield went down, the units went…ballistic, to say. King Kriptors putting their arm-hand-cannon-sticks-of-death-thingies in the air, Loyalists charging the main reactor, and even the screams from the restrooms (the Colonel soon discovered, via security cameras, that Krakens had somehow made their way into the sewage) all contributed to the downfall of the reactor. A little bit before the reactor blew, the units retreated into transports, and a single nuke was launched at the reactor./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the Colonel looked at this oncoming projectile, he just gave a sigh in defeat. All of their anti-nukes had been destroyed, so he had nothing to defend with. A few people made one final desperate attempt to flee, but this explosion was going to be too massive for any form of escape besides the already-fleeing enemies. With one last spur, the Colonel formed an encrypted connection./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"As the person picked up, he gave a sad smile./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;""Hey, baby," he said. "Honey? What's wrong? Joseph has been wanting to show you his school project. He's not here right now, but…" She held up a child's drawing of two stick figures holding hands, one bigger than the other. The Colonel smiled. "I'm gonna miss you." "What?" He gave one final little wave to his wife, and the last thing he saw before fireworks of red, orange and white was his son running into the room, overjoyed to see his father again./p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"emI'm gonna miss you, little buddy./em/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAw, sad chapter is sad. ;_;/strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongAnyway, you cannot believe how sorry I am for not updating for SO LONG./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strongJust to make something clear, I am still taking OC's. Just saying./strong/p  
p style="font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: medium;"strong-Maddox/strong/p 


	4. The Base

The base was growing.

**Chapter 4 -=- The Base**

The after party was fantastic.

They had lost a lot of units, sure, but that was war, and they had been victorious, after all. That wasn't justifying the deaths, of course, but it was still comfort.

Right now, however, no one really mourned the losses. At the moment, the party was the main focus.

There was no food, as robots don't eat, but there WAS stuff going on like king-of-the-hill, unlimited shooting practice, and the like. Y'know, things sentient war robots consider fun.

At the moment, king-of-the-hill was being dominated by a Universal Colossus, who went by the name Opticon. That was what the others called him, and he hadn't objected, so it was kept. And he was really good at king-of-the-hill. Well, really, he would slowly advance towards other units, simply staring at them, not saying anything. The others generally backed off, seeing as, in the case he decided to activate his main weapon while looking at them…best not to think about. And those that actually got brave enough to get close were sucked into his gravitational Unit Launchers, and shot off the hill. The ground around the hill was spongy and therefore designated as KotH terrain, so that no one got hurt. This was incredibly useful when units came smashing into it.

The shooting range was not as popular. Normally, when you went there, you had to clock in, and bring your own ammunition. Alternatively, you could use provided ammunition, but you only got a certain amount, and once you ran out, you either used your own or left. Also, you could only stay there for about half an hour max, or else you got kicked out. During this party, however, you still had to clock in, but you didn't have to bring your own ammo, or leave after a set time. It still wasn't as popular.

While the range could host 400 units at a time, there were only about 60, seeing as there were so many other things to do, and training for battle was the last thing on anyone's mind.

There was one unit, though, determined to better his skills. He hadn't even hit a single target so far, and hadn't landed a single hit on anything in the previous battle. He had to hit _something_. Eventually. He _had _to, there was simply no way to NOT hit anything. Yet, somehow, he hadn't hit anything, at all. This one unit's name was Tim, he had named himself and insisted everyone else called him that. He had figured that, since he was a Titan, he should be able to hit things with ease, right? He shot fast, was nimble, and he did a fair amount of damage. Sure, he couldn't take a lot of damage, but he was able to dodge the shots easily. That was one of the advantages of being sentient; you could react to different situations, and dodge shots that come your way. On the other hand, the robots were programmed to hit things, and therefore almost never missed. Well, besides the ballistic missiles. Those were meant for structures, though, so technically, they didn't _miss, _they simply went for the wrong targets. Tim decided that he preferred being sentient, though, so he kept practicing. He would get better _eventually._

Of course, the party had to be guarded. If they completely let their guard down, and were attacked, they would lose a lot of units. One such guard was Jeff, a Monkeylord Spiderbot. He never really understood why the Cybrans named it that way. As far as he knew, he wasn't a monkey. He did understand why he was called a Spiderbot, though.

"So, lemme get this straight: you used to be a spider, and the factory turned you into a robot when you were built."

"Yes."

The other guard sighed. He had gotten assigned to guard duty, and was just waiting for someone to come and relieve him so he could go enjoy the party. For now, though, he was stuck with Jeff. You see, Jeff actually thought he used to be a real spider, and his reasoning behind this was he had "spider instincts" that kicked in when he went into battle.

"But you have six legs. Don't spiders have eight? Explain that."

"Simple: they made a mistake when they built me. They tried to imitate my superior spider structure, but were so amazed they accidentally left out two of my legs."

The other guard groaned, but saw the replacement coming, so excused himself to have fun at the party. Jeff was then left to tell his great tale to the new guard, who decided to disable their audio receptors. They really didn't need this right now.

Off in the distance, a Wasp was making rounds. She really didn't care for big social gatherings, but she wasn't antisocial. She just preferred smaller groups over big ones was all. She would join a large group if it was necessary, but if she could go somewhere else, she would. Her name was Mila, given to her by a Rock Head she liked. Right before he denied evacuation via transport, anyways. A group of Broadswords then located him as their target, and nearly destroyed him. He had managed the final blow on one of the substations, and he took the Broadswords with him. A few had managed to escape the blast, but, in a fit of rage, Mila had descended upon them, and quickly destroyed them. She directed a few Engineers to the available mass before heading out. She hated war, she decided, even though it was basically programmed into them to not mind it. They were sentient, sure, but they still had some of their old code, such as the immediate knowledge of how to use their weapons, how to communicate, how to move, etc. Not minding war was also left over.

[:::/==O==\:::]

The party was over. It had been going strong for six hours before everyone went home. Robots don't get tired, but they do have batteries. By shutting down on designated platforms, they charge up. However, if they remain activated, they lose battery power faster than they charge it. Also, if a significant event happens while they're shut down, the few systems that remain active will pick up on this via sound, pressure, etc. The systems then reactivate the robot. Alternatively, the robot reactivates automatically when the battery is full. It takes a little time for all systems to be fully operational again, making the robot groggy when they're reactivated. If reactivated for any reason besides full battery (or, if the situation is proven non-dangerous), all systems will activate immediately, at the cost of losing a small chunk of energy. All this imitates sleep rather accurately, besides dreams. Robots don't dream.

While many had been away, either partying or at war before said party, many, _many_ engineers had been working on habitats for all the units of the faction. These habitats mimicked apartments, and each unit had their own designated apartment. Besides habitats, there were also buildings that distributed fuel, ammunition, upgrades, and the like. It was essentially a fully functional city, but with robots instead of humans. The entire Tellace base had been growing rather well, with sections being designated as city area, others as war preparation, some as factories, and so on and so forth.

While all the units were getting settled in, Commander Larson was preparing for another battle. He was conversing with his war office, and they decided to land a crippling blow on the Cybrans.

They were prepared.

It was nearly time.

**Ho boy, that took a while to write.**

**And here it is, as promised! The new chapter for The Tellace!**

**I apologize for the long wait, but here you go, Chapter 4!**

**Again, OC's are welcome! I have a lot planned for the next chapter, so be ready!**

**Thank you to those who have waited patiently for this chapter, you guys are the best.**

**See ya later!**

**-Maddox**


End file.
